The Secret Stash
by Rotu13
Summary: A . . bizare tale of Izzy and his business


[this is not for the weary of heart, and don't give up!]

Ahem . . . this is MY 'fan fic' ( I use the term loosely...) Any way here it is

  
  
  
  
  
  


"What the Hell were you doing to Matt?" Squealed Kari.

Montemon threw one more punch in Matt's face as he stared at Kari. "Ummm... Giving him a shoulder rub.... ya know being a pain in the Butt can be pretty hard work."

Matt began to wake up covered with many a bruise, "groan . . . What ..."

SMACK!!! Montemon smacked him again, and Matt fell down. 

"Hmmm.... K, well, dinner is ready, so, you can come and eat." Said Kari.

".... Matt said he wasn't hungry, can I have his?" Montemon asked.

"Well, I don't know. . .well, if he said you could . . ." 

"Yippy!!! 

Both Kari and Montemon skipped along, holding hands to the camp site, leaving a badly injured Matt with the wild Newmamon. The last thing they heard was "Mmmm.... tasty.."

  
  
  
  


"As we were as we were as we were as we were as we were as we were as we were as we were as we were as we were as we were as we were as we were as we were as we were as we were as we were as we were as we were as we were as we were as we were as we were."

  
  


"Shut up, you crazy glasses boy!!! Despite what they told you at the school play, you CAN'T sing!!!" Joe was quickly hit by a thrown fish, that just left Izzy's hand. His other hand scarfed down another of Tai's fish as Tai was making googly eyes at Sora, which she didn't notice cause she was too busy staring at Mimi.

"Hey, guys!! I found Montemon!!" cried Kari

"Oh shit..." murmured Mimi. "We were just going to split his lunch up . . . hey, where's Matt?"

"Oh . . . he made some . . . friends . . . who will be eating him, I mean _with_ him. (Hehehe . . .)

Replied Montemon, just a little too quickly for the humans' comfort.

"Well, I guess that means I get his lunch!" exclaimed TK. "After all, I am his younger brother."

"Nope, he said I could have them, didn't he Kari?" Montemon stated as he stifled a laugh as Izzy finished Tai's last fish.

". . .I guess that's what Matt said, although, it did sound a bit like a cry of agony . . ."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Woman. Shut up and let me eat his fish." cried Montemon

"But I want some . . ." whined TK in that little brat voice of his (you know the one).

"Well, honestly, I'd give ya some, but, Matt, you see, well, he HATES you!! Yes, he tells me everything when I give him his back rubs.(mwahaha. . . )"

TK began to cry cause he's a wimp and can't take the obvious truth. Everyone felt sorry for him, except for Montemon, who was enjoying two large plates of fish.

"It's OK, TK," said Tai, "Here, you can have one of . . . HEY!!! What the HELL happened to all my fish!!!"

"Ummm . . . I saw Joe eat one, maybe he ate them." Izzy said, trying to cover up so he wouldn't find Tai trying to rape him in the middle of the night.

"Joe! You transsexual!!! I'll get ya for this!!" Tai screamed as he ran into the forest for no apparent reason.

"Oh no!! Not again! He thought it was me last time his food went missing." was all Joe could say before he broke down and sobbed.

With both Matt and Tai gone, Joe crying like a little girl, and Kari just sitting there cause she was dropped by Tai one too many times as a baby, Mimi and Sora decided to leave.

"We're going. . . swimming, if ya need us." said Sora as the two skipped along holding hands, kinda . . . intimately.

With nobody around with half an intelligence, Izzy began to speak to a bloated Montemon. "So, did you find out?? Did you get the info??"

After a _very_ long burp, Montemon answered "Yeah, yeah. . . I threatened to tell Kari his little . . .secret . . . and he opened right up. Oh, by the way, I'll probably tell her tonight just for kicks later on, so don't go too far."

Izzy began relaxing, something he hadn't done in a while. But now he knew Matt's secret. There was nothing that could stop him now.

He decided to go to sleep early. Tomorrow would be a big day. The last thing he heard before he drifted off to sleep was the sound of Kari crying and muttering curses at Matt. And of course the quiet giggle of Montemon. 

Later on that night, both Montemon and Izzy were woken by the screams of pain coming from Joe.

"No!! No!! Please! Stop, Tai!!"

Izzy and Montemon shared a quiet chuckle. They were about to go back to sleep, when they saw a shadow moving around the camp.

"Hey!! Who are you?!?" Yelled Montemon. This was followed by a speedy attack against the intruder, and soon it was obvious that this was a one sided fight. In less than a minute, unlike many of the battles in this world, which seem to last for an eternity, Montemon was on top and was beating the living crap out of the person. 

"No!" SMACK!! "Please STOP!!" Montemon paused for a moment to see who the intruder was, and realized it was Matt.

Montemon was about to release him, when Izzy stopped him.

"What the Hell are you doing Izzy?" Squirmed Matt.

"Oh, I don't know, I'm just wondering why you're sneaking around in the middle of the night. Gone to go spy on Kari?"

"Thanks a shit load for that one, fag! No, I wasn't. I was going to take a leak."

"Oh reeaally. Well, that could be believable, but there is one small problem. As everyone knows, you still wet your pants!"

Matt went pale, and mumbled to himself, something about his parents punishing him.

"So, we're back to square one. What the hell are you doing?"

"Well. . . ."

"Doesn't really matter. We both know where you were going. It was a rhetorical question, dumbass!"

Matt started to cry, so Montemon smacked him one more time to put his lights out. 

"Dammit!! He was obviously going for his secret stash. We can't let him get it. It must be ours!" declared Izzy.

"All right! Let's go. I'll show the way!" cheered Montemon.

As the two of them headed into the forest, the quiet moans of Joe's pain and Tai's pleasure filled the night's air.

  
  


Montemon led Izzy like a tour guide leads a tourist. Around many a bend they circled before Montemon stopped.

"Here it is!" exclaimed Montemon.

Izzy looked around, but all he saw was more and more jungle. 

"What are you talking about! You must have made a wrong turn or something! This area looks just like any other." Stated Izzy

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Lets dig, but what will we dig with?!?" asked the digimon.

"Don't worry about that. I thought of that already. That's why I brought TK's bowl, you know, the one he wears on his head?" 

"Great thinking there Izzy, now dig here!"

Izzy with TK's bowl and Montemon with his hands began to dig through the soft dirt until they hit something. With a grin of pure evil the duo lifted the metal box out of the ground and tried to lift the lid. With a lot of hard pulling and a bunch of Tai's 'lube', they were able to open the box. Inside lay the object they had sought for so long.

"Finally it is ours!" Exclaimed the two of them together.

"Now, we can open the site we always wanted to!" Cheered Izzy. This was true because, located in the box were pictures of the three girls when the booze got a little out of hand one night. "Mwahahaha . . . I'm gonna make a bundle of these!" He exclaimed as he searched through the many pictures of different positions the girls had tried.

"Oh . . . this will be _delightful_!!!" sneered Montemon

And with that the two of them went off to create the first Digimon Hentai site on the net.

  
  


[Sorry, this is mighty crappy, but I was told to put this on the net.]

  
  


Editor in Chief

Rotu13


End file.
